May We Make Him Proud
by BlueBlood82
Summary: Follow A Promise to Keep - Eddie and Danny find themselves leaning on each other after Jamie's death, but how close will they get in their mutual grief?
1. Chapter 1

Eddie lifted her nine month pregnant body out of the sofa, balancing as best she could, bracing her back with her hand. She had felt such an unpleasant pressure along her back and stomach all day, but pain was something of a friend to her in the final days of her pregnancy. She wasn't alone, the apartment was always full with friends, Kara Walsh, Renzulli, Bob Reghetti…and of course, there was the family.

Frank and his detail stopped by every morning and every night to see how Eddie was doing and if there was anything she required. Henry would swing through in the afternoon to fix dinner and keep her company. Erin would float through around dinner time often sharing the large meal Henry made with her sister-in-law. Finally there was Danny, he had taken his death bed promise to Jamie to heart and was doing an exemplary job of caring for Eddie and her unborn baby.

As Eddie waddled to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea she passed the wedding picture with Jamie on the mantle. She missed her husband as if he passed yesterday instead of ten weeks ago. Each day had been hard for Eddie, she and Jamie had a wonderful marriage, a true partnership. That she would never find again with anyone.

Just as the kettle boiled, Eddie felt the pressure increase and a rush of water ooze out from between her legs. Eddie wrapped her arm around her belly and gasped as the pain intensified. Eddie reached for her phone and called Henry.

Henry was just about to deal a third hand of cards to his three poker buddies when Frank poked his head in, "Pop, the game is gonna have to wait. Eddie says it's time, her water broke."

Henry smiled, "Marty, you lock up the house huh? My great grandbaby is coming, I have to go. I'm the coach."

Henry's friends congratulated him and cleaned up as he and Frank headed off to pick Eddie up and drive her to the hospital. While Eddie was waiting, she called Danny. It was very important to her to have the baby's godfather there if the baby's father wasn't.

Danny promised Eddie he was on his way to join her in bringing his niece or nephew into the world. It took Danny forty-five minutes to get to the hospital, some resistance from Linda and traffic delayed his arrival. "Maternity?" he asked for the third time in his life. He felt as nervous as a father going to be at Eddie's side.

When Danny opened the door, he saw Eddie lying on her side, panting and perspiring in pain. "Oh Henry it hurts, it hurts too much…" Eddie sobbed holding her belly.

"I know it hurts, sweetie pie," Henry soothed. "In just a little while you'll have your baby."

"Yeah, I hear the pain goes away when you see them," Danny offered sitting beside Eddie's bed. "Remember the breathing, Eddie. Take long really deep breaths and blow them out, focus on your breath and on Pop's ring…that's how we practiced it."

Danny put his fist in the small of Eddie's back, relieving so much of the back labor and agony with just his words and that small action. Still nothing Danny or Henry could say could relieve the pain in Eddie's heart.

Eddie labored for ten hours. Erin came to visit, Nikki stopped by before school, and Kara and McKenna came by before their tour. It seemed even with the endless visitors that the labor was never going to end then finally…"It's time to push, Eddie. Your grandpa and your brother in law right?"

Eddie nodded holding tight to both men. She felt as if she was being cut in two, she was incredibly tired…when she shut her eyes she saw her Jamie. As the nurses got Eddie settled in the delivery room, Danny and Henry suited up for one of the biggest jobs of their lives, seeing this innocent life into his or her mother's arms.

When Eddie saw Danny and Henry step into the room she reached for Danny. With only his eyes visible, it was easy for her to put her late husband in his brother's shoes and lean on that to get her baby out and into her arms.

Danny held Eddie's hand tightly as they set to have her push. "I got you," he whispered so only she heard. Grimacing in pain Eddie grimaced pushing with all her might.

"Good Eddie," Danny praised using the cloth to wipe sweat from her face. He set the cloth aside to take her hand again with a firm grasp. "Focus and breath, you're doing great."

Eddie sobbed, "It hurts too much…I want Jamie…"

"I know you do," Danny soothed. "I wish he was here too, but he is here…in your body, in your heart, in mine, he's here. Bring out this baby for him, Eddie. Bring his baby into the world."

On the next contraction, Eddie squeezed Danny's hand as she gave another long push, coming up panting. "I see the head, one more and your home free," the doctor smiled.

Eddie looked up at Danny her eyes tired, face glowing with sweat ready to say she couldn't do it. Shaking his head Danny squeezed her hand. "I'm right here. Come on we promised Jamie, we both promised him. Come on now. I've got you."

With Danny by her side Eddie took a deep breath then pushed until she heard the joyful crying of her baby. Smiling teary eyed Danny and Eddie exchanged the same look with Danny hugging her.

"It's a girl!" the doctor announced as he held the squalling baby up for Eddie to see. Instinctively Eddie began to reach for her baby wanting to hold her. The doctor offered the Danny the scissors, "Would you like to cut the cord?"

"Oh, I'm just the uncle," Danny didn't know how Eddie would feel about this. He looked over to this side and saw Eddie's smile. "Please."

Danny nodded and took the scissors; he cut the cord and separated the newborn girl from her mother. The doctor placed the tiny newborn on her mother's chest and stood back while Eddie touched her baby for the first time. "Hello…hello, baby. I'm you Mommy…"

Danny stood back with Henry while Eddie bonded with her baby. "What's her name, sweetheart?" Henry asked softly.

"Margaret," Eddie replied. "Margaret Mary Reagan."

"That's a beautiful name," Danny whispered trying not to cry. "I'm going to step out and let the family know she's here."

In truth, Danny needed a moment to himself. He had been strong for Eddie during this, but it opened up all of the pain and loss again. Danny pulled out his phone and looked at it, fifteen missed calls, all from Linda. This was a trend that had been occurring on the job, she was on the phone with him checking up on him almost once an hour. It was touching at first but now, ten weeks since his brother's death it was becoming a painful reminder.

Danny returned Linda's call, "It's a girl," he announced when she picked up the phone.

"Thank God you're all right, it's been so many hours, I thought…" Linda began.

"Eddie had a hard labor," Danny replied. "Mother and baby are doing just fine. I'll be home after the family visits, or if you want to come down and let the boys meet their baby cousin."

Linda agreed to bring the boys down to join the rest of the family. Danny took a breath and headed to the waiting room where Frank, Erin, and Nikki were waiting. "It's a girl…they are just cleaning Eddie and the baby and you can go back and see her."

Frank stepped over and smiled at Danny, "Your brother would be so happy to see you by Eddie's side today."

"I just wish he was here Dad instead of me," Danny sighed. "She's a beauty, a real beauty."

"Let's go see her, try to rejoice in this moment," Frank advised. "That baby girl is a little piece of Jamie that we can touch and hold…and love…"

Danny smiled and followed the rest of the family back to Eddie's room. She was sitting up in bed holding the tiny girl to her breast. "Come meet, Margaret Mary Reagan…" She smiled up at Frank and offered the baby to him. "Grandpa, you can have first go at her."

Frank smiled and looked down at the baby smiling. She was tiny with a perfect little bow mouth and the smallest hands Frank had ever seen on a baby. "Well, hello there…" Frank cooed to his new grandchild. "Hello, we waited a long time for you…"

Margaret, who would be called, Maggie, opened her little eyes and looked cross eyes at her grandpa. Frank's heart clenched, she had her father's eyes.

Maggie made the rounds from her grandfather to her great-grandfather to her aunts and cousins until he finally landed in Danny's arms. Danny rocked the tiny baby and looked down into Jamie's eyes. "I promised your Daddy to be there for you, and I will. I'm Uncle Danny and I am going to teach you all the things your Daddy was going to teach you. When you and your Mom aren't seeing eye to eye, you can count on your old Uncle Danny." Danny tipped his head and kissed Maggie's head before handing her back to Eddie.

The baby began to cry in earnest, "She has Jamie's eyes but my appetite. Can I have the room?"

One by one the Reagans kissed Eddie's cheek and the baby's head before exiting leaving Eddie alone with her baby girl. "I'm so sorry your Daddy isn't here," Eddie told her infant as she latched onto her. "I wish that you could know him. He would have loved you so much…but I love you enough for a Mommy and a Daddy. You are all I have left of him…we will make him proud together."

Maggie cooed and suckled her mother's breast, not understanding that she didn't have a daddy or that she was a special little girl. All Maggie knew now was that she was safe, warm, and loved in her mother's arms. That seemed all right to her.

 **A/N: Welcome to my new weekly (I hope) story. It's not a post episode fic like Pillow Talk but it is different than most anything out there. I do hope everyone enjoys this story. There will be elements of Jamko through flashbacks.**

 **Next Update – Eddie struggles with single motherhood, Danny once again steps up to the plate.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Eddie carefully stepped into her apartment with baby Maggie in her arms. Frank and Henry had invited her to stay with them, but she decided it would be best to get used to being a single mom in her own home.

Frank insisted on coming home with her and helping her get settled. Eddie was grateful for his commanding presence as they entered the house. "Danny set her bassinet up in the living room so you can have her close when you are in the kitchen or on the couch."

"Thanks," Eddie replied. "Well, you are home now Maggie May. What do you think of your new digs huh?"

Eddie remembered fondly the first time she stepped into this apartment as Mrs. Reagan, one of the most exceptional moments of her life until now.

 **Jamie pushed open the door to their apartment with their bags in hand. Dropping them by the kitchen counter he smiled at Eddie, scooping her into his arms. "Welcome home Mrs. Reagan."**

 **"Mrs. Reagan, that sounds great," Eddie wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled as he carried her to the couch.**

 **Sitting down with Eddie on his lap Jamie reached down to play with the ring on her finger. "This is the first day of the rest of our lives."**

 **Eddie watched Jamie's expression soften as he stared at the gold circle around her finger, a representation of their eternal love for each other. "Yup and I say we should celebrate with food, I'm hungry!"**

Eddie walked slowly around the house holding the tiny girl. "This is the picture wall. Daddy and I started this when we moved into this apartment. This is the first picture I ever had taken with your Daddy." Eddie stopped by the familiar picture of herself and Jamie leaning against their RMP. "You have his eyes, sweetheart."

Frank felt his throat ache, he missed Jamie so much. How he wished that his son had lived to see his precious little daughter. "That she does," Frank replied. "How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"Good," Eddie replied. "I'm feeling good, a little sore. I'm glad she's here. I never thought I could love this much."

"The love of a parent to their child is amazing," Frank replied. "But the love of a parent to their child's child…that is pretty overwhelming too. May I have her?"

Eddie handed Maggie up to Frank and began to unpack her hospital bag. Danny and Linda had gone by the apartment earlier, cleaned and left meals for the next couple of weeks in her freezer. Erin, Henry, and Linda had joined together to produce enough casseroles and easily reheatable items.

Maggie cooed in her grandpa's arms, not at all aware of how much her presence meant to the entire Reagan family. "She's about ready to nurse," Eddie told Frank. "But when she's done, you can put her down for a nap in the bassinet her that Danny set up for her. You're Uncle Danny is doing a good job of keeping his promises to Daddy, yes he is…" Eddie crooned as she took the baby back at sat down to nurse.

"Jamie was the only one of the children that Mary chose to breast feed," Frank told Eddie as he remembered that fact. "He was premature and the doctor told us that he would have a better time of it if he was breast fed. He gained weight pretty slowly, and he was hungry a lot, but considering he was born at 8 months he wasn't a sickly child at all."

"Jamie made me promise to nurse her as long as I could. He read every book and article there was on babies, no matter what I said he insisted that we had to study before she came. I told him being a good parents is 1% knowledge, 99% instinct. I already know what she wants the minute she peeps, is that weird?"

"Not at all," Frank replied. 'That means you are precisely what Jamie expected you to be. A very good and attentive mother."

"We'll see, I'm just starting out," Eddie replied. "I was counting on Jamie to be there to keep me from really screwing her up."

"It's not easy," Frank replied. "I know that, any parent will tell you that. The other thing every parent will tell you…No one…No one knows what is right for your baby more than you. If you start to feel like breastfeeding isn't right, or if the daycare isn't right, you react to that feeling. That is the surest way to know Eddie."

Eddie detached the baby and gave her to Frank for a burp. Maggie gave a fast little belch then began to fuss. "You want to go back to your Mommy?" Frank asked and handed the tiny girl to Eddie. "Frank, she's a little cool, can you please get her a blanket. I think Linda put them in her nursery."

Frank disappeared into the other room to grab a baby blanket so his granddaughter wouldn't feel cold. She was such a cute little thing, very petite just like her mother. Frank found a soft pink blanket with a baby elephant on it draped over the crib. He took it and a little cap and brought it back to the living room.

Even before walking out of the nursery, Frank heard Eddie sobbing. Slowly he stepped toward the couch, eyes full of concern. Eddie sat on the couch clutching the baby girl tightly against her chest sobbing into her downy hair.

"Oh, sweetheart, I know." Frank hurried over sitting beside his daughter with an arm around her. "I know…I know…Sssh…"

"I just...Jamie... and...know...her father.." Eddie sobbed incoherently.

"Ssh…" Frank cooed not wanting to try to reason out Eddie's pain. "Ssh…it's okay…" Frank sighed sympathetically pulling Eddie against him and rubbed her back slowly holding his own tears down.

Instinctively, Eddie began to rock the baby trying to stop her tears. Frank followed that same instinct and rocked Eddie. The pain was coming out of the young woman in waves. If Frank doubted her love for Jamie, he didn't now. Eddie was grieving her loss and trying to become a mother to Jamie's daughter at the same time. That was overwhelming her with emotion.

When Eddie finished her cry, she sat up and looked at Frank. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I felt like crying all day and all of a sudden it happened."

"I don't blame you," Frank replied. "Having a baby is emotional without…Why don't I stay here tonight and…"

"No, I have to do this myself. I'm a single Mom, I have to…"

"No, you don't have to," Frank reminded Eddie. "You are a Reagan now and even with Jamie gone, you are my daughter, you are our family."

"Still…" Eddie said though everything inside of her was screaming for Frank to stay. "I have to try."

Frank smiled and watched as Eddie stood up with the baby in her arms. She disappeared into the bedroom and began to change the infant girl into nighttime clothing. The baby cried not liking being manipulated for feeling the cool air on her belly and little feet.

"I know, baby," Eddie cooed. "Mommy's here, Mommy's going to make you all toasty warm."

Changing and dressing little Maggie took fifteen minutes. At the end the baby was fussing and Eddie was tired and sore. She sighed, maybe just one night…

"Frank," Eddie called when she stepped back into the living room. "Would you mind staying, just for tonight?"

Frank smiled broadly, "I would love to stay. You go lie down, you're recovering. Let me and my granddaughter get to know each other."

With a few strong pats, Frank stopped the baby's cries. Eddie stretched out on the bed, looking at the picture of Jamie on the nightstand, "I'm trying my love," she whispered as sleep pulled her in. "I'm trying."

 **A/N: Not entirely sure of the map of this story yet, hence Frank becoming the one stepping up to the plate instead of Danny in this chapter. Never fear Danny fans, he'll be back. but I was overwhelmed with the response. Special thanks to the close friends that have offered input with this story.**

 **Next Update – Eddie dreams of life with Jamie, Frank shares concerns with Danny.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eddie linked an arm Jamie's giving a nervous smile outside the family house. "They'll love you relax," Jamie assured her with a soft kiss. Arms linked they walked up the front steps together entering as Jamie pushed open the door**

 **"Hey anyone home," he called closing the door behind. Turning back around Sean and jack ran to him tackling his legs. "Hey buds," Jamie smiled hugging both nephews.**

 **Jack pulled back first ready to ask his uncle a question when he noticed their guest standing off to the side. "Uncle Jamie, who's she?"**

 **"This is my girlfriend Eddie, Eddie my nephews Jack and Sean." Eddie smiled at the boys shaking their hand.**

 **"You're right Uncle Jamie, she's really pretty," Sean smiled looking her over.**

Eddie smiled at the memory as she dressed baby Maggie in a very pretty little sleeper. It was pink with faux pearl buttons and a cotton eyelet collar. The little feet her roses on them to resemble show buckles. Eddie put the matching cap on Maggie's head and smiled, "There you ae all ready to go with Grandpa for your first Sunday dinner. Yes you are…"

"Okay," Eddie told Frank. "I have three bottles for her that I pumped and she has about ten diapers too. I put her paci on her outfit and I packed two extra in case you have a mess but that should hold her for dinner."

Frank took in Eddie's appearance, she was in dirty clothes, with black eyes under her eyes and her usually gorgeous hair all askew. The baby was only nine days old but Eddie looked as if she hadnt' slept in months. "You sure you don't want to come? It might do you some good."

Eddie smiled, Frank meant well, but what she really needed was time to take a shower and a nap. "I'm sure, next week. I'm just too tired this week. You're doing me a favor really. I need a little rest."

Frank smiled and took Maggie and her carrier. "You ready for your first big day out?" he asked the baby who had fallen asleep in her carrier. "I'll have her back around seven."

"Thanks Frank," Eddie replied and reached up and gave him a hug. "You be a good girl, Maggie May," Eddie told the baby as Frank backed away with the carrier and shut the door.

Maggie slept until Frank arrived at the house with her. She'd been warm in the car and now there was cold air on her face. Maggie kicked her blanket and began crying before Frank even got her in the house.

"What are you doing to that baby?" Henry asked reached out to take Maggie out of her chair. "Oh, no crying, no crying…" Henry put Maggie on his shoulder as Frank shut the door.

"Where's Eddie?" Henry asked.

"Home, she didn't' want to come. She looks awful, Pop," Frank sighed "I wish she listened to us and stayed here."

"She has to do this her way, Francis, "Henry advised. "And if she needs a little break to miss…miss Jamie and to sleep then that's what we give her. Let's take this princess inside. We are having food sent over by Jacob Morganthal, he heard I was a great grandpa to a little princess. We have all afternoon to play with the baby."

Henry entered the living room where Maggie immediately became the star of the show. Erin confiscated her quickly and fed her the first time when she started to fuss not ten minutes later. Next Nikki, Jack, and Sean played with Maggie until her bottle came out the other end. Sean quickly turned her over to his mother who changed her diaper. "Danny, didn't Eddie say she was going to come when you two talked last night?"

Danny and Eddie spoke for a few minutes each night, Danny's way of ensuring that he was keeping his promise to Jamie. He assured himself his sister-in-law and niece were well before going home to his own family. The night before while Danny was visiting, Eddie had all but fallen apart in his arms. If not for having promised his boys breakfast out before church he'd have stayed over.

"She didn't really talk too much about today, Lin," Danny replied recalling the heartbreaking moments he shared with Eddie.

 **"She finally went down," Danny sighed sitting on the sofa beside Eddie. She looked tired, smelled of spoiled milk, and was in stained sweats. "It's the stress you know? Linda's mom was really sick when Sean was little and he cried all the time, he didn't eat very well. It's not you. Don't feel like it's you."**

 **Eddie wiped her tears, "It's just that I promised him. He was dying and I promised him that I would make sure our baby was safe and that he or she grew up well and...This has been my dream forever. I have it and it's here and I'm screwing everything up. I'm failing, Danny. I'm failing..."**

 **Eddie leaned forward and put her head in her hands and sobbed. Jamie had been gone nearly three months and it still hurt like it was an hour ago. Danny's heart lurched, he'd seen such strength in his brother's wife the last few months, she had held it together when the rest of the family was falling apart. Jamie was the glue that kept everyone together, now it felt like they lost their anchor.**

 **Danny slid closer to Eddie and put his arms around her. He had made his brother a death bed promise too, he would protect and care for his brother's young widow. "You are not failing," Danny said emphatically. "You are doing a wonderful job with baby Maggie. She's happy and well adjusted, she just had a hard time tonight. You are not failing. Jamie is watching and his heart is broken seeing you say so."**

 **Danny dropped a kiss on Eddie's hair and felt her respond to his hug. She turned in his arms and rubbed her cheek on his chest. Danny smelled like Jamie sometimes, and if she thought about it he felt like him too, strong and safe.**

"I hope she's getting some rest at least," Linda offered in hope as she put Maggie in her carrier while the family ate.

For her part, Eddie as resting, or at least trying too. Shortly after Frank left, she got into the shower and sobbed along with the hot spray. Her entire body was sore and she as so tired. The hot water soothed the ache in her muscles but not the ache in her heart. Eddie changed out her stained NYPD sweats into an old pair of Jamie's Harvard sweats. With a cup of hot tea, she curled on the couch with their wedding album on her lap.

As Eddie sipped the tea, she slowly paged through the album. Their beautiful day with so many hopes and dream for the future. Jamie waiting for Eddie at the alter in his dress blues, smiling his trademark smile; Eddie herself walking down the aisle toward him in a princess lace gown. It was their fairytale day…Eddie sighed and shut the book. "I'm sorry Jamie," Eddie sighed and wiped her eyes. "I don't think I can do this anymore."

As Frank packed Maggie into her carrier to send her home with Danny and Linda, he spoke softly to his eldest son. "Make sure you go in and check on her, she is not…there's just something not right and I'm worried. Yes, she misses Jamie, but I think with all the hormones…"

"I know Dad," Danny replied. "I know and I got this. I held Jamie's hand as he was dying and I swore to him…I'm going to drop Linda and the boys off and then take this little one home. If I have to stay over and nurse Eddie through I'm there. I'll have Pop come to back me up. I got this."

Frank smiled, "I know you do, Danny." Frank clapped Danny on the back, proud of his Danny's devotion to his brother's memory.

 **A/N: I've decided for the foreseeable future, that I won't provide tidbits at the end of these chapters considering the story is no prewritten and I find it's hard to write to a particular idea. I am testing out several things with this new piece and don't wish to restrict myself. Keep the reviews coming.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Danny used his key to let himself into the apartment after knocking several times did not produce Eddie. "Eddie?" Danny called out. "Hey, Eddie, we're home."

Danny put Maggie's carrier down on the sofa, "Hang out a little bit, Uncle Danny's going to find Mommy."

Danny listened carefully, finally he heard the soft sounds of sobs coming from the back of the apartment followed by the sounds of retching. Danny sighed, there is was, it finally hit her. Slowly, Danny approached the bathroom and pushed the door open. "Hey," Danny murmured dropping to his knees. "It's all right. It's all right, I'm here. I've got you."

Eddie turned her body, curling into Danny's chest, "I can't do this anymore," she sobbed. "I can't do this without him. I don't want to do it without him!"

Danny softly stroked Eddie's hair, "I know, I know you don't want to. I know…I know…"

He did know. Danny had struggled daily since Joe had died with the pain of loss. That pain was only compounded when Jamie was killed. There was something about watching his little brother struggle for his last breath that got under Danny's skin. Now with Eddie sobbing in his arms, there was nothing he could say or do other than empathize with her pain, but how could he. Linda was at home with the boys, Jamie was lying in his grave.

Danny rocked Eddie in his arms rubbing her back until she finished. "I got you," he whispered helping her back to her feet. Wrapping an arm around her Danny walked her back to the couch sitting down together.

Shifting only slightly to have Eddie lean on him allowing him room to rub her back with small circles. "Ssh I know..."

"I won't even…He won't see..." With every sob Danny soothed Eddie, speaking softly reassuring her. With one hand he brushed a finger across her wet cheek slowly.

"I know," he muttered holding her tightly.

Maggie felt her mother's distress and screwed up her face to cry. Soon Danny was holding two very upset Reagan ladies in his arms. This was not his forte, Jamie was the one that was good at this. Danny shut his eyes and prayed to his brother for guidance.

Suddenly, Maggie began to cry in earnest forcing Danny to let Eddie go and fully focus on his niece. "She's hungry," Eddie sniffled reaching for her baby girl. "I haven't fed her all day, I'm about to explode."

"I better get out of the way then," Danny said quickly not at all comfortable with the idea of leaving Eddie after finding her so distraught.

"I have a cover," Eddie replied. "Don't go yet, I'm not…ready for you to leave let."

Danny nodded and sat down as Eddie put the baby on her breast under the wrapper. Danny could hear little Maggie suckling away on her mother's breast. She was the one that really lost in all of this, she would never know how much Jamie would have loved her. Perhaps, that was a blessing for the baby as well as a curse.

"You want to talk about it?" Danny asked. "That wasn't like you. It wasn't like you not to run to the door when Maggie was being brought back."

"I don't know what happened," Eddied sighed. "I took a shower and washed up really well for the first time since I brought Maggie home and then I looked at the albums and the photos of me and Jamie. Everything came rushing up at me until the worst pain I ever felt was almost cutting me in two."

Danny sighed, "Oh I understand that pain. It's like you can't do anything, can't move or breathe or anything and then you feel the urge to get rid of everything you've been holding back…I'm just glad I got here. I'm glad you didn't go through all of that part alone Eddie."

Eddie smiled, "I'm glad you go here too, Danny. I am not sure I could have found the strength to get up off my knees if you weren't here."

Danny blushed and smiled a little before reaching out to cup Eddie' cheek. "You would have. You are one of the strongest women I've ever know and that is saying a lot because my mother, she was womanly strength personified, but you…No wonder Jamie chose you. You'd have done just fine."

Eddie's eyes misted over again at the mention of her late husband and closest friend. Right now she didn't feel strong or brave, she felt like a scared little girl that wanted her big brother, her Daddy, anyone to make it okay again. She'd only felt that way once before, the day she made her first kill. That night she asked Jamie to stay with her and he promised her he'd not leave her side. He didn't, he'd held her the entire night until the nightmares gave way to a peaceful sleep.

"I need you," Eddie whispered, remembering the words she spoke to her husband that fateful night. She wasn't aware she had repeated them out loud until Danny responded.

"What?" Danny wasn't sure he heard Eddie correctly.

"I need you," Eddie replied. "That's what I told Jamie on a nigtht very much like this, when I questioned everything I was and everything I did. He stayed with me, he held my hand…and I made it. I need…do you think you could stay here tonight, just until…"

"Of course, I can," Danny replied quickly. "Of course I can stay."

Eddie moved closer to Danny and leaned into him. She was sapped of all her strength and will to push through another day. She plugged into Danny like a battery needing a charge, knowing she could draw from Danny's willpower, knowing it was exactly how Jamie would want it.

Maggie fell asleep on her mother's chest, Eddie fell asleep on Danny's shoulder, and Danny…sleep wasn't coming for him, tonight he had a job to do, tonight he was on guard.

Danny looked at Maggie's sweet face, she was a pretty baby. All babies were cute, but few that Danny remembered were pretty. His little goddaughter was the exception. Danny's eyes moved to Eddie. She wasn't pretty in the classic sense. She was short, fuller around the bottom than some men would like, but all in all she was quiet beautiful with her golden hair and soft blue eyes that held the street knowledge of a seasoned cop but the soft trust of a young child. It was with those eyes that she had asked him to stay with her, how could he have denied it, his brother asked him with those same eyes to do just that as he lay dying.

When Danny was sure mother and baby slept soundly, Danny called Linda, "I'm staying the night, she was such a mess, vomiting, crying…I'll be home by nine. Love you."

With Danny's arms around her, simulating the strength and safety Eddie always got from Jamie, Eddie was able to sleep when she wasn't tending to the baby's needs. She vaguely remembered Danny feeding Maggie around three am allowing her to have a five hour block of sleep.

Early the next morning, Linda met up with an old friend from church for breakfast after the boy's headed off to school. "So, I didn't see the blonde that Jamie married at church yesterday just their baby."

"She needed a break, she's having a hard time with the loss, Danny has been over there night after night trying to help. He spend the night there last night."

"Linda," Sheryl gasped in total shock. "You really have to watch that. That girl is beautiful and she's vulnerable, there's nothing a man likes better, especially after that rough patch. If he were my husband I'd get a handle on that very fast."

"He's keeping his promise, Sher," Linda replied. "He promised Jamie he'd take care of Eddie and the baby."

"Well there's taking care of her and there is being Jamie's substitute," Sheryl sighed. "Just be careful Linda, he's stepping in as a father figure for the baby which is great but where's he going to step in next?"

Sheryl' words were still fresh in Linda's head when Danny came a litte after nine. Danny went to give Linda hug and kiss but was pushed away, "What is all over your shirt? Is that Eddie's make-up?"

"Uh that is mascara, yeah," Danny replied. "I had to practically carry her to the couch. If I didn't' get there with Maggie when I did…She's so lost Lin."

"Well, it's not your job to find her," Linda snapped. "You are her brother-in-law! You are not her husband, you're not even her blood brother, this is not your job, your job is here with your family!"

"Eddie is my family too! She's your family! Eddie and the baby are Jamie's legacy and I made him a promise, a death bed promise…"

"Well, you made me a promise too, and you haven't done such a hot job of keeping it!" Linda retorted and then headed upstairs.

Danny sighed, "I can't win for losing, Kid," he told a picture of Jamie on the mantle. "Your wife tries to drown me and my wife is going off the deep end again. Is nine too early for a beer?"

Danny wasn't sure what to do. Linda was angry at him for helping Eddie, but he couldn't live with himself if he didn't. He'd just have to do what felt right to him, whether it seemed right to Linda or not. He knew he wasn't Eddie's husband, but she needed him and in his own way, Danny needed her. They understood each other's pain, and right now that seemed to trump everything.

 **A/N: I'm touched by the following of this story and that so many are willing to explore this alternate universe with me. Next update coming soon, aiming to update every 5 to 7 days and avoid dropping this chapter the same day as another one. Please keep letting me know how I'm doing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Six Months Later

Eddie bundled Maggie up smiling as the little girl watched her mommy with crystal blue eyes cooing. Maggie was a very active and intelligent little girl; Eddie's pride and joy and the apple of Danny's eye. In just a few minutes, Danny would pick them up to visit Jamie's grave, the first time for Maggie. "I think we're ready baby," Eddie told her as a knock tapped the door. Maggie was dressed in tiny brown jeans with a soft pink sweater and bundled in a sweater set, complete with hat and tiny gloves. It was only October but there was a chill in the air.

"Eddie?" Danny appeared in the doorway hands shoved deep in his jacket pocket. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Eddie replied tying her long sweater jacket and picking Maggie up. "Say hi to Uncle Danny, baby," she told her small daughter. Maggie cooed and smiled big. She loved her Uncle Danny, he was tied for her favorite male with her grandpa Frank. The drive to the cemetery was quiet, before they knew Danny was parking just outside the gate. The path led to several Reagan graves, Grandma Betty, Mary, Joe and now Jamie.

Eddie took Maggie out of her car seat and followed Danny up the path. It still shook Eddie to see Jamie's name, Jamison H. Reagan – 1983-2017. Still Eddie sensed from the tension in Danny's body that she had to hold it together. As they grew closer Danny inhaled unevenly. "Go ahead," he croaked in a cracked voice.

"I'm right here," Eddie reminded shifting Maggie to rub his back. Nodding Danny moved forward with her letting Eddie speak first. "Jamie, we're here lambchop. Maggie, she wanted to see you. Oh, you must be so proud of her, Jamie. She is so smart and she's already making friends in her daycare. Of course, I know you know this, you're looking down on us always, watching us, making sure we are okay."

Danny listened, and squeezed his eyes overcome with emotions. "I miss you kid, so much..." Danny had to pause, he felt his knees give way, so he knelt next to Jamie's headstone and sobbed.

Eddie knelt right beside him and put her arm around the older man as Danny openly cried for his brother. "I know," Eddie whispered softly. "I know, I still can't believe it and most days I still can't go through without crying. If not for you and your family, I don't know what I'd do. If not for Maggie…" The infant cooed in her mother's arms, then looked up at Danny and frowned.

"Uncle Danny is sad, baby girl," Eddie told Maggie as if she could understand. Maggie was content to kick her feet and move her arms around while Eddie focused on Danny. "I know how much it hurts," Eddie comforted. "I'm actually glad to see you are crying and having feelings and not just taking care of me. I'm so sorry Danny for not…"

Eddie's apology made Danny cry harder. Eddie knew just by looking at him that his tears were not just for his brother but her Maggie, for her and for himself. Eddie pulled Danny sideways until he was lying against her chest. Eddie rocked Danny offering the same silent support he so often offered to her. "That's it, let it go. Let it all go…"

"It's not fair!" Danny hiccupped. "It should have been me. I saw my kids, I met them…I don't have anything else to offer…I wish it had been me…"

Eddie took in a long breath and slowly rocked with Danny and Maggie. "Don't say that. Please don't say that, don't even think it. Your boys need you, Linda needs you…we all need you."

"You wouldn't if Jamie was here," Danny sighed. "My boys are almost grown up, they need dad now, someone even tempered…"

"No, trust me, they need you," Eddie confirmed. "Enough of this sad talk. Let's say Happy Birthday to Jamie and go have lunch at one of his favorite places. What do you say?"

Danny looked at Maggie, she laughed and reached out to try to grab his nose. "You want Uncle Danny to come out with you?"

Maggie cooed and laughed, a little drool coming down her chin. "Okay, let's say Happy Birthday to Daddy."

Danny held Maggie, "I'm keeping my promise Jamie," he whispered. "They are doing so well. I love you, kid."

"I love you, Jamie," Eddie whispered. "Thank you for Maggie. She is the best of both of us. I'll come see you soon."

Danny put his arm around Eddie's shoulders and Eddie put hers around Danny's waist. To anyone passing by, they looked like a young couple perhaps visiting a deceased parent not a still grieving widow and brother trying to survive.

Danny drove them to Jamie's favorite restaurant in Chinatown but found it was closed. They chose a small luncheonette down the street Eddie had been meaning to try. The hostess sat them in a booth with a high chair for Maggie. Eddie took out Maggie's baby food and her bib and began to feed her while Danny looked over the menu.

"The chicken salad looks good," Danny said. "Jamie would have loved that, he loved those sort of health foods."

"I want the surf and turf burger," Eddie said after quickly looking at the menu. "Maggie, here…carrots…" Eddie offered the baby the spoon and she took the mixture with a smile.

The waitress came over and took their order, "I'll have the chicken salad with bacon, surf and turf burger medium for the lady and maybe some napkins for the little one."

"She is adorable," the waitress smiled. "Such a good girl sitting with Mommy and Daddy eating all your food."

The waitress left, and Eddie looked down at the table. It stung that Jamie wasn't there to hear that, but it also embarrassed Eddie in front of Danny.

"It's okay," Danny replied. 'She doesn't know. It doesn't bother me."

Danny looked across the table at Eddie turning her attention to Maggie with a sigh. "She is a good baby though we make a really good team."

"That we do," Eddie replied. "I'm glad you are here for her Danny, but I know you have your own family and I'm better now, you know? I'm better I can start to move on."

Danny sighed, "You shouldn't have to move on, if you aren't ready. I'm happy to do this for you and with your Eddie. Sometimes…" Danny took a breath. "Sometimes this is the only thing that makes me happy anymore."

Their food arrived before Eddie could reply to that, but a comment like that from Danny was not something she was willing to let go.

 **A/N: So Danny is letting his guard down big time in front of Eddie, but is she his new best friend or something more. Baby Maggie is just too cute. As I've said before this story has no real direction yet, I'm writing it similar to how I wrote Pillow Talk, as the mood strikes me so please feel free to give suggestions.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Talk to me, Danny," Eddie encouraged over French fries. "You have been a wonderful friend to me since Jamie, more than a friend, a rock really so anything I can do for you."

Danny sighed, "Just problems at home. Since Jamie died, well…What was left of the marriage after her shooting, the little bit we were able to recover, it's gone to hell."

Eddie frowned, "I'm sorry. Danny, it's an honor that you want to be so involved but…"

"You see, that's why I didn't tell you," Danny smirked and took a sip of his soda. "This is not about you and it's not even about Jamie. It's about Linda and her disdain for the job after so many years. It started when she got shot, got a little better over time, then went to Hell in a handbasket after Jamie died."

Danny dropped his head, tears were choking him. Maggie kicked her leg and cooed as Eddie reached out to touch Danny's hand. "So you have been holding all this in at home. You can't do that Danny, you have to grieve for your brother. You have to let all of that go if you are going to move on."

Danny swallowed, "I don't want to move on. I miss him, Eddie. If this was going on while Jamie was alive, by this point we'd have had a beer on it and he'd have had some kind of insight. You know he would have."

Eddie smiled, "Jamie loved you, Danny, and the last thing he would want is to see you so upset, to see your marriage struggling."

"She hasn't kissed me in months," Danny confessed. "I can't even mention Jamie or Joe in the house without her going ballistic. I feel like I should walk on eggshells around you, you are his widow…but I have to do it at home. I promised Jamie you and the baby would have a soft place to fall, but I'm falling on cement day in and day out!"

"No you're not," Eddie said quickly rising from the chair and going to sit beside Danny. "You're not, you are here for me and my baby and I'm so glad of that, but you know what else, we're there for you too. You can always talk to me, cry to me, whatever you need."

Danny turned and met Eddie's eyes. They were bright and blue and full of empathy and perhaps a modicum of respect. "I miss him and I miss Linda too. It's like I lost her the same day I lost Jamie. If it doesn't have to do with the kids, it doesn't matter at all you know?"

Eddie nodded, "Finish your heart attack burger and let's go back to my place, you can give Maggie a feeding, get yourself centered again before you go home."

Danny agreed and finished of his burger matching Eddie's gusto for the food bite for bite. Danny chose to carry Maggie out, the baby girl held on with all of her might to her Uncle Danny offering open mouth kisses and giggles when Danny tickled her belly.

Danny kicked back on the couch with a beer and the baby. Eddie cleaned up the kitchen a little and watched Danny with Maggie. Eddie always like Linda, she respected her as a working mother and the wife of a cop. It was hard for Eddie to believe Danny's words, but there was no denying the look of pain on his face.

Maggie fell asleep nuzzled against her uncle's chest. Slowly, Danny stood up, "I'm going to put her down then go home. You good here?"

Eddie nodded, "Yeah, we're good."

Danny walked Maggie to her nursey and laid her down. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you or your Mommy," Danny promised the tiny girl. "I promised your Daddy and I promise you. Sweet dreams, angel." Danny kissed Maggie's baby hair.

Eddie was standing pouring herself a glass of lemonade when Danny came out. The sun was glinting off her golden hair softening the hardness that she usually showed at work and even with the family.

"You off?" Eddie asked sipping the drink, planning to settle down on the sofa to relax while Maggie slept.

"Yeah, I have to get home," Danny replied. Somehow his feet were moving and his arms were opening up to take Eddie and pull her close. "You take care?"

"Yes," Eddie replied placing her head on Danny's chest for a minute. "We'll be just fine. Go home, Danny. Show this to Linda, she'll understand."

Eddie pulled back and looked up at Danny, "It would break Jamie's heart to see you upset like this. Let's put this to bed, get it handled okay?"

Danny nodded and headed home. Linda was finished putting out dinner when he came in. "How'd it go at the cemetery today?"

"It was okay, Eddie handled herself really well," Danny replied. "We had lunch, I put the baby down for her nap."

Linda nodded and looked at a blush smudge on Danny's shirt, "You put Eddie down for a nap too?"

"I gave her a hug," Danny replied. "And she had been crying a little. It's hard to lose your husband or your wife, I can't believe you don't understand that."

"I do understand it's hard, but she is your sister-in-law! I think you are forgetting that fact, my only question is whether it's voluntary or not," Linda replied.

"Oh God, Linda, the woman is mourning!" Danny yelled. "I am mourning, the family is still mourning Jamie's loss. It was a huge loss for everyone, but especially Eddie and Maggie. You know the hardest thing though Linda is I'm getting more understanding for my loss from the last person that should offer me any sympathy. Why is that? Why is Eddie more understanding than my own wife huh?"

Danny didn't wait for a reply, he turned on his heel and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Linda demanded to know. "To your brother's widow!"

Danny bit his lip, "That's none of your business! You obviously don't care that I'm in pain over my brother's death or anything else so you don't get to care where I go either!"

With that, Danny headed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

 **A/N: So things are heating up all over and my readers are nearly evenly divided by whether or not Eddie and Danny find each other or chalk it up to mutual grief…so we'll have to see what my evil little muse has to say, ha ha ha…**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Danny fished his car keys out just before reaching the car, wanting to escape as quickly as possible. Once inside he revved the engine backing out of the driveway and heading towards Brooklyn. He stared at the road ahead eyes narrowed angry and hurt that his wife wasn't supporting him or even trying to help him over the pain and anger at his brother's death.

Banging a hand against the steering wheel Danny struggled to fight back tears. "I miss you kid, wish you were still here! I need you and that cool head of yours," Danny admitted sadly. "You would know what to do, you would know what to say. You always knew…"

The fact was that he had been working hard to keep his promise to help Eddie while still mourning himself. Why couldn't Linda see that? Why couldn't she offer a little more support?

The car seemed to drive itself to Frank's house and before Danny knew it, he was sitting on the sofa next to his father, drinking three fingers of single malt. Even before Danny started talking to his father, his phone chimed five times. Danny put the device on the table and ignored them.

"What's going on Danny?" Frank asked. "You look…you look worse than when we got the news about…"

"Yeah, well I feel worse," Danny replied. "I had a huge fight with Linda. She really resents the time that spend with Eddie and the baby. Now she's making all kinds of innuendos and comments about it.' Danny dropped back his whiskey. "I can't do that, I can't break my promise to Jamie. My little brother laid on his death bed, barely able to handle the pain, and asked me, Dad. He asked me, not you or Pop, to look after his wife and baby. How do I tell Eddie now that I can't help her anymore? What do I say to her? What about Maggie? She's learning to trust me, she's bonding with me. I'm her godfather!" Three more chimes.

"Yes, you are Maggie's godfather and in this family that is a very important role," Frank advised. "But you are also a husband and father."

"I know that, Dad," Danny replied. "And I have been there for Linda and the kids. I answer her 100 phone calls a day to make sure I'm still alive. I put up with all of her crazy rhetoric about being on the job…it's insane how she's vilifying our family, the job, me…"

"I hear you're frustrated Danny," Frank replied. "Have you shared this frustration with Linda?"

Danny nodded, "I tried to Dad but she does not want to hear it! Now, this is why I left, she's accusing me of having romantic feelings for Eddie."

"Do you?" Frank asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," Danny replied a little too quickly. Two more chimes.

Frank sighed, "Okay, then where are you with your wife son? Do you feel like it's over?"

"Well, I know this much," Danny replied getting up to pace. "One of the key parts of it is. The door has been locked up since before Jamie died, that was one of the key ways that we communicated. Taking that away…then using it as an excuse because I see Eddie. She's using our intimacy like a weapon or worse even a bribe," Danny sighed. Three more chimes.

"I understand," Frank replied listening carefully to Danny's upset and frustration while finding the constant chiming distracting. When it happened again, Frank glanced at the screen, Linda's name appeared with a 25 in the parenthesis.

Danny stirred the top of his glass with his finger sighing. "I know that Dad, I know you understand, but I lost my little brother, Eddie lost her husband and Maggie her father..."

Danny's cell phone rang with even more incoming messages from Linda. Ignoring it he looked up at his father, eyes watering, "I miss Jamie, Dad.."

"I know you do Danny, we all do," Frank sighed, looking up as Danny's cell went off again. He watched Danny check the ID then discard the phone.

"All I'm saying is that Linda and the boys need you too Danny," Frank reasoned.

"Oh, I know they do," Danny replied. "Especially Jack right now. All of this with Linda is really affecting him. Whether I'm home or whether I'm not…"

Danny's phone began to ring this time and Jack's number flashed on the screen. "I have to get this Dad," Danny said and picked up the phone. "Hey, Jack, what's wrong son?"

Danny listened to the amped up and nervous teenager, "Okay son, calm down. I'm over at Grandpa's just having a talk. It's all okay…All right sure…"

Danny waited until Linda got on the phone. "Cause I'm trying to talk to my Dad, Linda." Danny waited a beep. "Well, carrying on like that in front of the Jack…"

Frank watched Danny try to talk Linda down but her voice and Danny's agitation on escalated. Frank sighed and stood up motioning for the phone. Danny gratefully handed the phone to Frank.

Danny sat down and put his head in his hands. It was all getting to be too much. Then his father suggesting Linda's rants might have truth! Right now, he'd rather be hashing this out with Eddie. Perhaps she was just a substitute for Jamie, he would talk with her about things like he might if Jami was alive. Perhaps, too, Eddie was becoming his new best friend, taking that place from Linda. Either way it was damn mess.

"He's here with me," Frank told Linda calmly. "I think you both need to cool off, you need to take the time tonight to get some air. Danny's had a couple drinks, I don't want him driving home in the dark when he's feeling so down about Jamie. We're going to sit down here and remember Jamie, I think Danny needs me tonight, I know I need him. Please give us this time tonight."

Linda couldn't counter that, and it was Jamie's birthday. "Tell him to come home before going to work?"

"I will, sleep well and just calm down," Frank told Linda gently. "Danny needs support and we have to give it to him all of us."

A few more words were exchanged before Frank hung up and put the phone down. "I understand a bit better now what you were saying, Son." Frank sat next to Danny and rubbed his arm. "Before you do something rash, talk to Father McMurry, see if he can help you sort this out, you and Linda. Set things right with Linda and she won't resent your helping Eddie."

Danny looked up, eye red rimmed, tears on his face, "I don't know if I can save it anymore, Dad. I don't know if it's worth saving."

 **A/N: Poor Frank…lost two sons and now another one is going off the beaten path. Danny is in need of a little Irish grandpa counseling which I'm going to try to tackle in the next few chapters. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Oh there's my birthday girl!" Frank cooed as Eddie and Maggie arrived at the family home for Maggie's first birthday. Frank took the squirming baby girl into his arm. "Happy Birthday sweetie pie!" Maggie cooed and grabbed at Frank's mustache.

"Who's that Maggie May?" Eddie asked the baby. "We've been working on this all week. Who's that, baby?"

"Pa," Maggie babble. "Pa Pa Pa…" Eddie smiled as Frank beamed and held the baby closer. "Oh such a smart girl! You take after your Mommy and Daddy don't you?"

"Pa," Maggie answered as Frank blew a raspberry on her cheek before carting the baby off to Henry.

Erin smiled at Eddie, "She's Jamie…" Eddie sighed. "Oh, hot dogs and baked beans, mac and cheese…all of Maggie's favorite foods. Thanks so much."

"Anything for my goddaughter," Erin replied. "How are you doing Eddie?"

"I'm better. I'm focusing on her first rather than other firsts." Eddie bit her lip hard. The anniversary of Jamie's death had been very hard on the entire family, especially Eddie. She'd been concerned about leaning on Danny though, hearing from her nephews and father-in-law that Danny's assistance to her was straining his marriage.

After everything that Danny did for Eddie and Maggie that was the last thing she wanted. "Anybody home," Danny called entering the house right from work. Danny paused in the living room where everyone waited for dinner, eyes gazing between Linda and Eddie. Before he could move Jack and Sean ran to greet their father.

Smiling Danny turned his attention to them, hugging his boys. He had limited his visits to Tuesday and Friday with Eddie and Maggie and did not stay longer than an hour or so. Danny felt very badly about himself, he's given Jamie his word and he felt pulled away from that especially by his wife.

Frank smiled holding a beer in salute to his oldest watching with a growing concern as Danny and Linda exchanged an awkward hello, even with Danny's concessions, things were not better.

"Hey, how's my little munchkin?" Danny walked further into the room smiling past Eddie to his niece. Eddie's eyes lifted to meet Danny's for a split second, she smiled at the man who had held her up during the greatest loss of her life. She wanted to help him, to be that friend for him, but they both new continuing to talk and connect was not good for anyone.

"Dinner." Frank breathed in relief at his father's timing leading them into the dining room

Eddie bounced Maggie in her arms one more time before placing her in the high chair between she and Danny. Their eyes catching Danny offered a smile taking his seat. "I still can't believe she's a year," he sighed thinking of how long it's been since they lost Jamie.

"Linda, you're up," Henry instructed wanting to get to the presents.

Everyone bowed their heads hands folded to say the prayer. "Bless us oh Lord for these gifts we are about to receive from your bountiful hands through Christ our Lord." The entire time her eyes never left Danny.

Eddie looked up crossing herself turning to Danny. "I can't either it went so fast. She said Pa today, we were working on it all week long. She's so smart."

"She has good genes," Danny replied as Maggie worked on a piece of hard crusted bread. "Is that good baby girl?"

"Danny, why don't you let that baby eat and work on your own meal," Linda suggested. Eddie bristled, there was a problem with anyone referring to Maggie as "that baby". She held her tongue.

"Here, Maggie, yummies," Eddie offered the baby. "Open up, monkey." Eddie fed the baby a bite of bean and she smacked her lips in delight before going back to the bread.

Halfway through dinner, Maggie had soaked her bread and lost interest the food Eddie was offering. The miniature Jamie had inherited her mother's appetite and interest in a wide range of culinary delight. Maggie's blue eyes fixed on Danny's plate where a bright and glistening glazed carrot caught her eye. Maggie did inherit Jamie's love of veggies so she lifted her little hand and motioned at Danny that she wanted that piece of food, moving her tiny fingers back and forth toward the inside of her hand.

Danny, engaged in conversation, didn't see the baby's motion. Maggie cooed, she babbled, then to everyone's surprise, most of all Danny's she squealed at him, "Dada!"

Eddie blanched white at Maggie's outburst. Danny quickly turned, almost on instinct toward the baby. "What is it Maggie May?

"Oh my God!" Linda gasped as Jack and Sean both giggled. "Dad, she thinks you are her father, that's so cute!"

"It's not cute, Jack!" Linda snapped. "It's pathetic. First you are there day and night, now you she's calling you Daddy! What other roles are you filling over at Eddie's apartment!"

"I beg your pardon!" Eddie snapped as Maggie began to cry. Eddie stood up and picked the baby up. "Danny has done nothing but support me and help me with this little baby since she doesn't have her Daddy. He's been a terrific godfather and friend to us. I'm sorry if that makes you jealous! I thought better of you!"

Eddie was near tears herself. She quickly took Maggie out the back door wrapping the tiny girl as she cried.

"What the Hell Linda!" Danny snapped as he slammed the door to the study. "You of all people should know better!"

"I'm sorry, Danny. It's just when that baby said…"

"That baby has a name. It's Margaret Reagan, and she is just as much your family as she is mine! She's innocent in all of this and your jealousy of Eddie has no bearing either."

"It most certainly does," Linda replied. "You would rather be with her and Maggie than with me and the boys!"

"Linda, I have been home almost every night, I have a promise to keep, a promise I made to my brother and I will not shirk he responsibility, not for anyone. No even for you."

Linda bit her lip and squared her shoulders, "Well, I guess you made your choice Danny."

"That's exactly the problem Linda," Danny said as he pulled open the study door. "I shouldn't have to make a choice." With that Danny slammed the door and went off in search of Eddie.

 **A/N: This story is beginning to wind down, but no worries I have several other weekly ideas that will follow. I had no idea when I started how big this story would get as far as following. I'm so glad you are enjoying this experiment. More to come.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ducks tomatoes! I know there are some of you who are going to be totally repulsed by this and there are others that are going to cheer. I started this story out wanting to try on this idea and knew I, as in love with Jamko as I am, could never make it work if Jamie was still alive. No worries, I'm not going to do anything like this again once this story is finished though I will continue to do a weekly.**

 **There are probably two or three more chapters to this story. I hope you all stick around for the finish even though it might not be your cup of tea. Honestly it's not mine either, but I had to go with this, it just would not stop bugging me.**

Chapter Nine

"Eddie, open the door," Danny called. He had been knocking on the apartment door for five minutes already. "It's Danny…" Danny looked at the package in his hands. "And cake…"

Danny could hear Maggie crying as Eddie finally approached the door. Eddie's eyes were swollen from tears as well. "What do you want Danny?" she asked opening the door.

"I want to talk," Danny replied. "And Dad and Pop sent me with Maggie's cake and her presents are down in the car."

Eddie stepped back. It was not lost on her that Maggie has stopped crying once Danny arrived and was now regarding her uncle curiously. Danny put the cake down on the coffee table and reached for Maggie. The baby reached back and Danny gladly took her into his arms. "It's all right, little one,' Danny soothed. "You didn't do anything wrong. No you didn't…this is all my fault." Danny looked up at Eddie. "I'm sorry her party was ruined."

"It wasn't your fault," Eddie replied. "I had her at a few play groups and she heard other babies saying that. I was working with her on saying grandpa and uncle. If I knew Daddy was going to come out…" Eddie sat down and put her head in her hands. "I really messed things up for you."

Danny sat down and put Maggie on his lap. "Eddie, Maggie is a baby. She is just one year old, she doesn't know better. Linda should know that, we do have two boys that said and did plenty of unpredictable things at this age, at any age. I'm sorry she made such a scene and I'm even more sorry you left before we worked things out."

"What is there to work out? Linda clearly thinks there is more to this…" Eddie moved her hands between them. "Is more than friendship, more than you keeping a promise, she made that clear."

"Things haven't been right for a long time," Danny replied bouncing Maggie up and down on his lap. "It's been like this since she got shot six years ago. There were periods where it was better, where it was tolerable, but she's had trouble keeping control since then."

"I never saw that," Eddie replied. "Everything always looked so perfect on the surface. Everything always seemed…"

"Things aren't always what they seem, Eddie," Danny sighed. "I think we're living proof of that. We seem to everyone like a happy couple with a precious baby girl…we are far from that."

Eddie sighed, "I know that. So many times I'm out with her walking her and…" Eddie stopped. "And I look happy. So many times you and I are sitting here just eating a pizza and playing pat-a-cake with her and we look happy but inside…"

"Eddie," Danny reached over and touched Eddie's bare knee as it peaked out of her dress. "The one place I am happy is here with you and Maggie and there is so much wrong with that!"

"You are only saying that because of what happened at dinner," Eddie replied. "Danny, if you are not happy with your marriage then do something about it. There's counseling, I'm sure the church has something that can help…You have done so much for me, if there is anything I can do."

"To be honest, we've been in marriage counseling for six months," Danny replied. "When I stopped coming over as much, it was after that. Dad counseled us as well but…I think it's done, Eddie. I think it's over and I have no idea how to say that to my kids."

Eddie watched as Maggie little head fell back against Danny's chest. "Let me take her and put her down to sleep, then I have a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue I've been saving, we'll crack her open and talk this out."

"Why don't you get the glasses out and pour, let me put the munchkin to bed?" Danny asked. "But a talk will be great."

Eddie agreed, "She'll need a new diaper okay?"

Danny took Maggie to the bedroom and carefully put a new diaper on her. The baby didn't stir, she was largely unaffected by the day's events. "Sleep well, precious girl. Happy Birthday." Danny leaned over and kissed Maggie's head before going to face Eddie.

Eddie had changed into sweats and a tee shirt and was sitting with two glasses of whiskey. "She's down for the count, I'll bring her presents inside before I leave she can open them tomorrow."

"Thank you, Danny," Eddie replied tucking one leg under her and leaving the other dangling down. "Look, Danny, anyone can see you are not happy and I think that life is way too short to not be happy. If you think you made a go of it, and you tried you absolute best…Your boys are old enough to understand there's a strain and kids would rather be from a broken home than live in one believe me."

Eddie reached across and put her hand on Danny's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Danny. This is all happening because of me, I…" Eddie's eyes filled with tears. "Nothing has been right this whole year, the only good thing that came out of this is Maggie. I wanted today to change all of that, I wanted to celebrate her birthday and start over with more joy, more hope…"

Danny slid over and put his arms around Eddie. Danny knew her well enough to know she's been holding in this hurt all day and Linda's words and actions only made it worse. Eddie dropped her head on Danny's shoulder. Eddie felt Danny's head drop onto the top of her head, he rocked her as she cried. "What do you say we eat Maggie's cake? Pop is making her a whole new one for Wednesday which is her actual birthday anyway?"

Eddie sniffled and let out a little laugh, "I'd feel like a heel eating my baby girl's cake…It is chocolate though isn't it?"

"Yeah, double chocolate layer," Danny replied. "And Dad sent a HUGE piece."

"Well make we'll have just a little bit."

Danny didn't notice the hours passing as he and Eddie shared a piece of cake and looked back at pictures of Maggie's first year. "She peed all over that red blanket the second I took her diaper off, it was like she was waiting for me."

"Oh look at this one, this is the first time she crawled," Eddie pointed to a picture of Maggie with a big smile on her face. "She was crawling to you. You came for one of your Friday visits and she headed right to you. Maggie loves you so much Danny, but if you have to stop for your sake, then…"

"No," Danny replied. "Oh look at this; that cook out at Dad where she shoved her face in the hot dog…"

Danny and Eddie kept looking over the photos of Maggie, drinking their whiskey and remembering some of the better times of the past year. As Eddie grew tired, her body naturally gravitated towards Danny until she was leaning against him. Danny felt Eddie's body grow heavy, he looked down and saw she was sound asleep. It had been a long time since someone had trusted him enough to fall asleep in his arms, except for Maggie. Danny stood up and leaned over to move Eddie so she was lying straight on the couch.

Eddie felt Danny moving her and placing a cover over her. She slowly opened her eyes and found his face inches from hers. For his part, Danny looked down and did not see his sister-in-law, but a close and dear friend who happened to be a beautiful woman. The invisible magnet that had been drawing them close to each other for the past year seemed to strengthen in that moment as Eddie's head lifted up and Danny's tilted down until their lips met in a passionate and hope filled kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Eddie stretched as awareness slowly returned to her. She took a deep breath and inhaled the sweet smell of aftershave, mint, and coffee. Danny's hand, surprisingly smooth, ran up and down her bare back as he dropped soft kisses on her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked. "You slept really well."

"I'm good," Eddie replied. "I don't want to move but I have to. Maggie's going to wake up soon and I have to pee."

Danny laughed, "Get up and pee, I'll start coffee and I'm pretty sure we have to talk."

"Oh yeah…" Eddie replied. "Definitely a talk in our future."

Eddie still couldn't believe what happened. Had she really spent the night in Danny's arms? Had they really made love? It was all too surreal for her and a little bit unsettling. Still, in a lot of ways, it seemed like a natural next step in their deep root friendship.

Eddie used the bathroom taking her time to think over what happened between her and Danny. Washing her hands Eddie sighed walking back into the living room to a smiling Danny.

"So um…" Eddie paused turning to face him wanting to get their conversation over with. "This isn't awkward."

Danny laughed having to agree with her, reaching for her hand. "Eddie, since it happened you've been the only one helping me through it. You understand and I feel..."

"Like this was a huge mistake," Eddie sighed. "I know, I…"

"I didn't say that it was a mistake," Danny hurried. "In fact, I think it was beautiful."

Maggie started to babble for her Mommy just then so Eddie went to retrieve her. She returned with the baby still holding her favorite blankie in one hand and rubbing her eye with the other.

"Hey, little one," Danny smiled and reached out to take Maggie from her mother but the baby was cranky and turned away wanting her Mommy. "She's not a morning person, chip off the old block."

Danny chuckled, then sat down with a cup of coffee as Eddie put Maggie's bib on her and began to feed her bananas and applesauce. "Danny, I can see you are stressed and don't know what to say, so let me do the talking. I've been there before with a Reagan I know how you can be. You are one of my best friends, Jamie was the love of my life and my dearest friend. I miss him every day, and that has been made easier by the time we spent together."

"Eddie, I feel the same way," Danny replied. "Our friendship started in mutual grief, but it's ended up something much deeper and special. I don't think I've shared on this level with anyone male or female in my life."

"What about your marriage, surely that…"

Danny shook his head. "That was something but these last three or four years what kept that going…"

"Your faith and your family and those things are still so important…"

"I know they are, but…"

Before Danny could finish, there was a firm knock on the door. "I'll get it," Eddie said quickly. "Just keep an eye on her."

Eddie ran her hands through her hair then headed over to door. Eddie opened it expecting it to be one of her neighbors but instead she found Frank at the door. "Oh good, you're all right. Pop and I have been calling all night."

"Yeah, uh…" Eddie backed up and looked over at Danny.

"I've been calling you all night too," Frank told Danny. "I'm glad you are both okay. There is my girl…"

Frank reached out and picked up Maggie, "The three of us need to talk," Frank said sitting down on the couch. "Or rather I need to talk and you need to listen. I don't need a house to fall on me to see that what has been happening between the two of you for the later part of this year. Danny I know you have been miserable since my son's death and Eddie, I do know the pain of this kind of a loss, but my son would want the two of you to be happy. He loved you both so much and he would not want any more heartache. That's why I'm here," Frank sighed picking up Maggie and snuggling her.

"Dad," Danny began. "Neither Eddie nor I planned for this to happen…God knows that last thing I want to do is hurt Linda, my boys, or the family…"

"Hear me out," Frank broke in. "I know my son and the last thing that he would want is more heartache, so for your sake and the sake of this little girl here explore your feelings if you much, after last night, Danny there is no doubt where things with Linda are going. You have my blessing to continue to delve into this and see where it takes you. This family has lost too much, there's been enough heartache."

Eddie opened her mouth to protest but Frank held up his hand again, "If my instincts are wrong, then forget I said anything at all, but if my instincts are right, and things changed here, you two think hard before making big decisions. Whatever you decide, know that I'll be on your side, so will Pop. I won't be easy, but if it's right for you in the long run, so be it."

Maggie fussed, so Eddie reached out for her. "She needs a diaper change, I'll be back." Truth be told, Eddie was about to cry and was grateful her baby was in need of her.

Danny looked up at Frank. "How did you know what was going on here?"

"I know you," Frank replied. "And I know when two people's lives have intertwined in such a way that it will be impossible to extricate them from each other. You have not been happy in a long time, you're the only boy I have now, Danny and you being happy is the most important thing. If that's with Eddie or if it's not…you have to make your own way."

Danny smiled at Frank and looked at the picture of Jamie sitting on the mantle, "You really think he would be okay with this?"

"He trusted you with the two most important things in his life, I think he'd be just fine with anything that put them first," Frank replied. "I have your back through this, but Daniel, make the right choice…"

Eddie returned with a dry Maggie. Frank stepped close and hugged Eddie close, "I love you as if you were my own, focus only on what is right for you and this precious girl…Jamie…is so proud of how you are raising her."

Eddie's eyes teared up as she pulled back, "Thanks…I love you too, so much. He was the love of my life…and he is irreplaceable, but Danny has become my best friend. I know what that is like…to have your best friend be the most important person in your life."

Danny moved closer, "It's not going to be easy and may not even work out."

"The best things are never easy…but I think she's worth trying to make it go, and so are your boys."

Danny agreed, the boys had lived with the strain in his marriage to Linda for years, whether things panned out with Eddie or not, he owed it to them to put that stress to bed. It was best for his sons, for Linda, and for himself.

Eddie smiled, "I'm game if you are, and I'll have your back through all of this, just like you had mine."

Danny smiled and pulled Eddie close, "I'll be back over later," Danny told Eddie. "I have some things…"

"My door will be open…"

And it was from that day forward.

 **A/N: Well, that's all she wrote…Almost…We will find out what happens to the Reagans in the epilogue coming soon!**


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

 **24 Years Later**

"Maggie you look so pretty," Eddie gushed as she fastened Maggie's prize locket on her neck. On one side of the locket was a picture of Molly's confirmation with Eddie, Danny, Jack, Sean, and Frank all smiling but on the other was a picture of the man Maggie always knew as her father, Jamie.

"Oh, Mom, stop," Maggie laughed. "How could I look any other way with you fussing over me."

"Well, God willing you'll only get married once," Eddie told her daughter. "I know that was my intention for sure, but life as you know holds many challenges."

"I know that Mom," Maggie replied tucking a loose hair behind Eddie's ear. "Jack and Sean both had this talk with me already, and they both had separate talks with Robert. I think the fear of God is in him now but I saw him earlier, he still showed up."

"Robert loves you very much," Eddie assured Maggie. "Having known true love twice in my life, I can see, and that is why…" Eddie brushed Maggie's hair out of Maggie's face. "Uncle Danny and I gave you our blessing in spite of you both being quite young."

"I'm glad you did, I love Robert and I want to marry him, but I'm glad I have your blessing, Mom."

Eddie pulled Maggie close to her and held her tight. "Hey, what's going on in here?" Danny asked pushing the door to the bride's room open in his tuxedo. "Oh my, you both look so beautiful."

Danny shut his eyes for a moment and remembered the day he married Eddie. It was a very simple ceremony, nothing to this extravagance, but the whole family had attended as they joined their lives. Jack was Danny's best man. While Jack and Sean both felt hurt their parents divorced, they were relieved to see the tension ease. After divorcing Danny, Linda remained close to the family but stopped living in fear of becoming a cop's widow. The boys, in a strange way, had their family back.

Eddie crossed the room to Danny and slid her arms around his waist, "You lie, but I like it," she laughed. "Where is Tommy?"

"He's off with Jack and Sean helping everyone get seated," Danny replied of the son he shared with Eddie. Their boy Thomas was born on the 5th anniversary of Jamie's death. It seemed he was the final blessing on a union that some felt to be wrong and other felt to be fated. He was called Thomas Jameson in Jamie's honor.

"Can I have a minute with her? Danny asked softly. "They are almost ready."

Eddie nodded, "I'm going to check on the boys."

"How you doing Maggie May?" Danny asked putting his arms around her. "I can't believe you are getting married today. You're all grown up."

Maggie smiled, "Happens to everyone. But not everyone has had the gift that you and Mom gave to me growing up. I have known a lot of people, from my friends in school who were military to other cops' kids…When they lost their parent, and there was a remarriage, that parent died all over again, and I know that if Mom married anyone but you, I would never have gotten to know my Dad. You kept him alive for me and I'm so grateful for that. I knew his love through you and through Mom and I know that you'll be on one side of me today as we walk down the aisle, but Daddy is on the other."

Danny fought tears remembering Jamie. It had been incredibly hard to remember his brother at each birthday, each holiday, but for Maggie and for Eddie, Danny chose to bear it and he was so grateful he did.

"Yes, he is, sweetie," Danny replied as the soft pitter patter of rain could be heard on the windows of the church. Danny felt his heart clench as his eyes filled up with tears.

"What is it, Uncle Danny?" Maggie asked not accustomed to seeing Danny cry. Typically, he grieved for his brother in the comfort and seclusion of Eddie's embrace.

"He's watching us right now, Sweetie…and he is wishing he could be here with us," Danny replied. "I was always taught by your great grandpa Henry that…"

"There's holes in the floor of Heaven…and Daddy is watching over all of us always…those are his tears…his happy tears."

Danny kissed Maggie's cheek as Eddie pushed the door open, "It's time, you two," she said with a smile. "I am so proud of you, my girl," Eddie told Maggie. "And more than that, Daddy is proud of you too."

Maggie smiled and kissed her mother's cheek, "He's proud of all of us, we kept his memory alive and he is here with me as sure as if he was alive. Thank you both for that, for giving me a father in Heaven and one here on earth. I would not have had this in any other way."

Eddie knew that was true, and while she and Danny agonized over this, Jamie's memory for Maggie was a key part of their decision.

As the three of them approached the back of the church, the rain continued to pour down outside. Eddie was escorted to her seat by Tommy, then the rest of the bridal party began to walk slowly down the aisle. Seconds later, Danny took Maggie's arm and began to escort her to her new life with Robert, knowing in is heart that he and Eddie has raised her well and prepared her to be a happy, healthy young wife, making them and her father, the angel on her should, incredibly proud.

 **Thanks to everyone who stuck with this unique and controversial story. I really enjoyed taking these characters out. Perhaps I'll consider doing some spotlight pieces in this universe if there is a call for that. You can PM me with ideas or leave in your reviews. I can't promise to do but I promise to try. Happy Thanksgiving.**


End file.
